Ocaso
by Tailesin
Summary: One-Shot. Cuando no tienes mucho tiempo de vida, todo se ve de manera diferente...


**Hola!**

**Subo mi primer one-shot, ante la falta de inspiración en mi otro fic. Bueno tan sólo decir que está inspirado en una serie que vi la semana pasada "Un litro de lagrimas", me impacto tanto que he decidido subir una historia inspirada en ella.**

**Bueno espero que os guste ya me lo haréis saber.**

**Un besazo y ¡Feliz 2009!**

**Tailesin**

**Disclaimer:** **Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Cuando no tienes mucho tiempo de vida, todo se ve de manera diferente, las situaciones más cotidianas se vuelven una autentica hazaña y los sentimientos pueden ser tan fuertes que cualquier muestra de ellos se graban a fuego en la mente para no ser borrados hasta que el último suspiro deja nuestro cuerpo.

Porque eso es lo único que me quedará cuando alcance mi último suspiro.

Las sonrisas, los abrazos, las caricias, todo eso es lo único en lo que puedo pensar ahora. No se cuanto tiempo puede quedarme, pero puedo decir que he tenido una estancia feliz, en este lugar, con las personas que me rodean, a pesar de tan sólo tener 17 años.

A veces no puedo recordar claramente como era antes, pero en mis momentos más lucidos, cuando el dolor deja de atenazarme, me encuentro en otro tiempo, sonriendo y acompañada por mis amigos, yendo a la escuela, haciendo las típicas cosas de cualquier chica de 15 años.

A veces pienso que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que reí de verdad, que fui al cine….

Ahora sólo me queda, un trozo de papel en el que escribir, hasta que mi cerebro deje de coordinar mis movimientos y se que en ese momento aunque siga viviendo, yo, ya estaré muerta, porque está es mi única manera de comunicarme con el mundo.

La vida a veces es injusta.

La clase de Educación Física de hace 2 años, en la cual mis piernas fallaron a causa de un balón mal dirigido por tu tiro fallido, fue el inicio de todo.

¿Sabes?, aún puedo recordar con claridad tu cara, cuando te diste cuenta que no podía levantarme.

Puedo recordar como te acercaste y me llevaste corriendo en brazos hasta la enfermería, también puedo recordar tu preocupación cuando me llevaron en la ambulancia al hospital.

Aquél día fue el peor de mí vida, después de numerosas pruebas me diagnosticaron mi enfermedad, en ese momento pensé, ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?.

Después de un tiempo me he dado cuenta de que no ha sido ningún castigo, no he hecho nada malo, simplemente me ha tocado y he aprendido a sobrellevarlo.

Los días siguientes no fueron mejor, no lograba asimilar como iba a ser mi vida a partir de ese momento, mis músculos estaban rígidos y andar era una tarea sumamente difícil.

Cuando me viste llegar, pude ver tu cara de sorpresa y preocupación ¿te acuerdas como te disculpaste cientos de veces?, pero sabes ¡no era culpa tuya!, con el tiempo me he dado cuenta que no te disculpabas por aquel balón, sino por la forma de tratarme en el pasado.

Tu preocupación creció cada día, me ayudabas a caminar, te quedabas conmigo en los almuerzos, cuando para mi era tarea imposible subir y bajar las escaleras y aquel día en que mis piernas fallaron para siempre decidiste quedarte a mi lado.

Siempre recuerdo los paseos con mi silla de ruedas, tú, una persona de pocas palabras, me contabas historias inverosímiles para que me sintiese mejor.

Tus visitas al hospital, pero sobre todo, tu sonrisa sincera.

¿Qué sentiste cuando me viste postrada en la cama? El día en que no podía mover mis piernas y apenas los brazos pensaba que sería el final y que no podría haber nada más, pero me equivocaba ¿verdad?

Aún sigo viendo tu cara de impotencia cuando intentabas ayudarme y yo te pedía que te alejaras de mí, te arrastraba conmigo, seguía siendo un problema, mi cuerpo ya no respondía, poco a poco se iba marchitando y tan sólo quedaba un trozo de carne al que pueden manejar, una carga.

Pero seguiste a mi lado.

No te importaba pasearme, llevarme al baño, pasar tardes a mi lado hablando, aún cuando casi era incapaz de hablar.

El día en que mi voz se apago completamente, lloré, cientos de lagrimas, todas las lagrimas que prometí no llorar, salieron, ya no me queda mucho tiempo.

No quiero que dependas de mi compañía, una que no tendrás en no mucho tiempo.

Por eso antes de que mis manos dejen de moverse te pido Sasuke Uchiha, te exijo, que seas feliz, quiero que vivas, porque a pesar de la angustia en la que me sumo la mayoría del tiempo, tú me has enseñado que no importa lo que pase porque me llevo conmigo todos estos momentos.

En este tiempo he aprendido a no llorar delante de los que me quieren y se preocupan por mí, por que, si me ven triste sólo los preocupare y no quiero pasar el poco tiempo que me queda viendo a los que me quieren tristes por mí.

Quiero llevarme una sonrisa de cada uno, quiero llevarme una mirada de cariño, quiero llevarme todo lo bueno que me puedan dar.

A pesar de que esta enfermedad me quita tiempo de vida a cada segundo que pasa, no puedo evitar pensar que gracias a ella, te has acercado a mí y he podido conocer al Sasuke Uchiha, que hasta ahora nadie ha conocido. Por una parte estoy agradecida, porque uno de mis cometidos antes de dejar la vida, era encontrar alguien maravilloso que se preocupase por mí y no me mirase con lastima.

Alguien que me apoyase incondicionalmente, que me valorase y me animase en estos momentos, quien iba a pensar que esto nos acercaría dos años atrás, cuando no podías respirar el mismo aire que yo.

Té diré que ya no tengo miedo a morir, lo único que me aterroriza es no poder escribir todo lo que siento y que muera sin plasmar todo lo que me sucede, pero sobre todo no poder despedirme de las personas que habéis estado a mi lado.

Aunque me gustaría que estuvieses en el momento de mi último suspiro, para que me cuentes una de tus historias que tan feliz me hacen, no puedo pedirte algo como eso, no quiero ver tu impotencia y tu tristeza cuando cierre los ojos, prefiero llevarme conmigo tu sonrisa y tu mirada llena de cariño hacia mí.

Por todo lo que me has dado en este corto tiempo te doy las gracias.

Gracias por dejarme conocerte Sasuke…

**

* * *

¿Un review?**


End file.
